Hope Still Remains
by eltigre221
Summary: What if Percy lost to Kronos during the battle of Olympus, and the world fell under the rule of the Titans? But what if that before the final battle even began, 13 kids were born? And that those 13 kids were the grandchildren of the gods? What if,what if?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people who read my fanfics :D This is an idea that I've had in my head since I read a fanfic called 'Through the Looking Glass' Well either way, this will be updated like my other fanfics, all at once, and other than that, I hope everyone will enjoy the prologue. XD**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Hope Lives On**

They tried, the tried as hard as they could, but they couldn't defeat the Titan Lord, he was just simply too strong. They trusted Luke, Percy made the right choice, but it wasn't enough. Kronos simply was able to defeat the son of Poseidon and all of his friends. Yet the Titan of Time was too late to stop the birth of thirteen children. They were the world's last hope of survival, they were the ones who would change the destiny of man kind, and they would bring back the true rulers of the planet. Even as Perseus Jackson was dying at the Titan's feet, he didn't know what happened during the year before he could destroy his enemies at last. He didn't know about the children, nor would he ever, until the time was right. After all they weren't allowed to leave the care of their guardian until the time was right.

Yet as she sat on the beach of her island, her invisible servants tending to the crying children, she felt her heart break as she felt him die. She knew that it was a possibility, but to know that he was gone and that they were the only hope left…. It broke the girl's heart to know what will happen to the young children in time. Still as she looked up into the lightening skyline, there were only a few sad words spoken before she began to prepare the future heroes. "Oh Zoe, if only you were here instead of me, you'd know how to help them. Sister, I hope that they will be ready and that when the time comes everything will go back to being the way it's supposed to be." As Calypso said this, she soon got up and went to check up on the thirteen children that were left in her care.

* * *

**Well that's the end XD hehe please review I want to know your opinion on this fic. Well till next time Later, oh and Happy Holidays everyone :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a simple update, and more of the plot/what's gonna happen, will be explained in the next chapter. So yeah enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Who are they?**

It has been a very difficult year for Percy Jackson and his friends, the war was soon to come to them in New York, and more importantly, Percy and all of his male friends were waiting at a hospital. They were there because their girlfriends or well soon to be wives, after the war, were about to do the most painful thing that a woman can ever experience. The art of giving birth, the boys weren't allowed in, since one they were too young to see what was going to happen, and two they were forced out by the doctors and nurses before they could even argue to them about it.

Still it put all of them on edge, well a few of the girls still had about a week or a few days felt until it's time for their babies to be born, but the ones that have come or are coming, are Percy and Annabeth's baby, along with Chris and Clarisse's are coming today. Silena and Beckendorf's twins are already born and are very healthy. Along with them, Pollux and Crystal have already had their twins, along with Alison and Michael. The only ones left were Travis and Kate's child, along with Nico and Thalia's-don't ask about them, no one knows when, why or how they did it.

Other than them, the only other demigods there would have to be Jason and Beth. Yet these demigods weren't the only ones who had kids, apparently Grover and Juniper both have a son now. He's a satyr, and is only a few weeks old. **(A.N I don't know how satyrs are born, so let's just go with this please.)** Yet what bothered all the demigods was that they didn't know what it Tartarus to tell their parents, well their immortal ones, not the mortal ones, since they've all know for a while now, well minus Nico and Thalia since they didn't have mortal parents anymore.

Still Percy and a few others were worried about Jason, Alison and Beth, since Alison was blessed by Artemis and has all of her abilities, she isn't her daughter, but she almost is in some ways. Jason is a son of Hera, and no one knows why Hera would ever have a mortal child, but she does have Jason, and to his happiness he fell in love with a daughter of Demeter, Beth. There was also Crystal, the daughter of Hestia, to worry about, but everyone knew that so long as she was with Pollux, she'd be alright.

Either way, once Annabeth and Clarisse had given birth, sometime near midnight for Clarisse and three in the morning for Annabeth, Percy and Chris went to the girl's shared room. On the same floor were all of their other friends, but what made Percy and Chris smile was the looks of their girlfriends' faces as they looked at their kids, Annabeth and Percy's daughter and Chris and Clarisse's son.

Hardly anyone talked, whether it was now or later when the other kids were born. Only when all of them were in the same room with their kids, did they decide it was time to tell their immortal parents about the babies.

Percy decided to send the gods a letter, telling them that there was something important to be told to them, and that they had to meet them at a hospital.

"I hope that they'll at least listen, instead of just jumping to some horrible conclusions." Chris said, as he held his son in his arms, and tried to make sure the boy wouldn't wake up and start crying.

"Same here, I just hope we can keep our kids even after the war is over." Beth said while holding her daughter and Jason was holding their son.

There were a lot of murmured agreements coming form the other demigods in the room, as almost all of them were holding their children, or child. Still once Percy sent the letter, all they had to do was wait, and hopefully it would be very long. A few of the demigods who were near the windows, kept glancing nervously at the sky, as if there would be a huge freak storm coming in soon. They all remembered what was on the letter, since they all in a sense wrote it. It had basically said that they were all at the same hospital, and that they had something really important to tell them.

It thankfully or not, didn't take long for the gods to get there, they entered the room nearly all at once, but once they saw the kids, well that's when things went to hell, so to speak. It started when one of the gods "accidentally" slammed the door to the room shut, which woke up all the babies. Then that resulted in the babies crying, and the young demigod parents trying to sooth their children back to sleep.

"Shh, shh, its okay, it's okay little Sofia, its okay, mommy and daddy are right here." Annabeth cooed to her daughter and Percy was right next to her, stroking his daughter's face lovingly. This had both shocked and infuriated Poseidon and Athena. Even though Poseidon wouldn't mind being in the ocean right now helping his immortal family, but this was a bit more important than protecting his palace at the moment.

"Shh, its okay Devon, your powerful momma and daddy are right here for ya." Chris whispered gently to his son, as Clarisse, smile in such a loving manner, that it scared Ares into thinking that the girl before him was not his daughter. Hermes was also surprised, but he smiled at his son, as he did at Travis too, who was next to Kate and both were soothing a little girl that they named Ginger. It was a surprise to Demeter that her daughter had fallen for one of Hermes' kids, and that her other daughter Beth had twins with that boy of Hera's. Well she though it was cute for the names of the two twins, Fredrick and Veronica, they were cute names, but still she wanted to keep those two far away from Hera, just incase she wanted to do something to the babies.

Hera was shocked to know that her son had sired two children, but what bothered her, was the fact that her son, who no one knows why she had him, but still there was a small part of the goddess of marriage that felt happy for her son as she watched him, care for the small baby in his arms.

"Oh Callum, you and Brisa need to calm down, momma and dada are right here for out little babies." Silena cooed her two children, and smiled warmly when they started to calm down, as did Beckendorf, who was holding his daughter in a very loving and caring manner. It made both the love goddess and the smith god to smile both sadly and warmly at the scene with their children. They wanted to know when, this happened, as probably did a few other gods, but still there were two who were shocked and angry, well three actually.

"Hey, shh, its okay Blake, mom and dad are right here for you, and so long as we're alive we won't let anyone hurt you." Thalia whispered to her son, who started to quiet down, and looked up at his parents with his big wide dark blue eyes. Zeus and Hades' expressions were unreadable, but inside they were as mad as can be. As was Artemis, not only at her lieutenant for braking her maiden vow, but also at the girl she had blessed, Allison had had sex, and with a son of her brother no less.

Yet even as she was angry at both Allison and Thalia, she still couldn't help but notice the smile that was on the two girl's faces as they held their babies. Still once she saw Allison and Michael both holding their babies, Celina and Ace; she couldn't help but smile a very tiny smile. As did Apollo, he was just surprised, and not angry at his son for having kids, well he was a little mad, but still he is who he is.

Lastly there was Dionysus and Hestia, who were the only ones just shocked and happy. Shocked because their kids had babies at a young age, but happy because they knew just by looking at the four of them, that they would be a very happy family. Both Serena and Rafael were beautiful babies, and both Crystal and Pollux looked very happy. Crystal was born in secret, but still that didn't mean that Hestia didn't love her daughter. It just meant that she needed to be kept a secret, because fire can be a very dangerous thing, especially if it goes out of control.

Once the babies had calmed down, and the gods had gotten over their initial shock, a few were about to start yelling a few accusing questions at the demigods, when Percy spoke first. "Look I know that most of you are mad, and you have every right to be, but we have a lot to tell you. So please listen first before you yell at us." Percy asked, and looked nervous as he spoke to the fourteen gods in front of him. He began telling them of how each of them all had well done the deed at one point in time, and how they came to be here where all of the kids were born. He also added for Artemis, Hades, and Zeus' relief that Thalia and Nico had not done the deed; they just had Nico's sperm surgically implanted inside Thalia, so both were still virgins.

Once that was over, all of the gods present were silent, before Poseidon and Athena went over to Percy and Annabeth and hugged them. They were upset about them doing the deed so early and having a daughter, but they were happy all the same, mostly for being grandparents. The other gods did this as well, but both Hermes and Demeter had to do it twice since two of their kids had had kids.

That was nearly how the rest of the day went, both gods and demigods talked about the kids, but something kept bothering Percy. He was worried that something really bad would happen once the final battle would take place. He voiced his concern to the others, and everyone agreed they all had a bad feeling something bad would happen. Everyone decided it would be best to discuss this on Olympus first thing tomorrow, since they knew time is something that shouldn't be wasted, especially in a time of war.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all like it, and please review if you have a problem with the chapter, or just wanna comment. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well here's another chapter for this fic finally XD hehe well hope you all like it :D Enjoy :D Oh and I don't own PJO, or any of the songs mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**The Backup Plan**

* * *

A week after the gods visited their grandchildren, everyone met on Olympus, to discuss what will happen to the kids incase Percy and the others die, or lose the war. There was a large amount of arguing, before everyone came to an agreement. All thirteen kids will be sent to Calypso's island until after the war is over, once that happens, they can get their children back and spend the rest of their lives with them. However, Percy had a bad feeling about how the war was going to end, so he made an important suggestion.

"In case things go wrong, why not take a small piece of each of the thrones, just in case Kronos does win, he will destroy the thrones, and if that does happen, it would be wise to have a small piece of each throne left in case that will happen." Percy told them, while gently rocking his baby girl in his arms as she slept.

The Olympians discussed quickly what Percy had said, and agreed, in case it were to come to that, it would be wise to have a small piece of their thrones given to their grandchildren in case they lost the war. The pieces of the thrones would be turned into something symbolic for each child.

Poseidon and Athena created a black Pegasus guiding a silver chariot for little Sofia, Percy placed it around her small neck.

Ares and Hermes used their pieces to make a red spear and a blue caduceus, crossing each other in an X shape, for young Devon, Clarisse and Chris put the necklace on their only son.

Aphrodite and Hephaestus gave their pieces to one of the fraternal twins Silena and Beckendorf had. Aphrodite gave Brisa a bright pink heart, and Hephaestus gave Callum a dark brown anvil. Both mother and father gave their children the necklaces.

Since Demeter and Hermes have two of their kids with children, they both took two pieces of their thrones to give to their grandchildren. With the second necklace for Hermes' granddaughter, he made it a green snake coiled around a red poppy that Demeter made. Travis and Kate placed it around Ginger's neck, smiling sadly at their daughter.

Zeus and Hades still did not like the fact that their children had a child at such young ages, but complied and gave their grandson the necklace, while Thalia put on little Blake. It was a black sword crossing with a dark blue lightning bolt. Hades made his piece of the necklace from his throne from the Underworld.

Dionysus and Hestia both smiled as they gave their gifts, Hestia made her necklace from the Olympian's hearth which she always watches over. Dionysus made his a small purple grapevine with two grapes on it for Serena. Hestia made her flame into a small brown fire, **(A.N. It basically looks like a common cartoon campfire with the logs sticking out, rocks around it and flame on top, just so you all know.)** She gave it to Raphael, who smiled toothlessly up at his grandma; he woke for a moment when Crystal placed the necklace around his neck.

Then came Apollo and Artemis, Apollo made a small yellow sun for Ace, and Artemis made a silver grey crescent moon for Celina. Both smiled at their grandchildren who were sound asleep. While the parents smiled sadly, knowing that this just might be the last time that they would ever see their babies.

Finally came Hera and Demeter, once more, Hera made a pair of small white wedding bells for Fredrick, while Demeter made a little reddish brown bushel of wheat for Veronica. Again there were sad smiles, but not just from the parents, but from everyone, knowing that this just might be the last time they might all see each other again, both immortal parents and demigod parents, to see their children.

The same went to Grover and Juniper, who was at camp, Grover was able to give Damon, his satyr son a piece of what Pan gave to him, his reed pipes should he ever die, and a necklace made from the bark of his mother's tree.

They all had at least four hours before Calypso would arrive to take the children to her island for safety. Meaning the parents of said children only had four hours left before their children were meant to leave for the next three hundred years. However they would not be weaponless, they would have their parents' weapons should they lose the war or fall in battle, and their children would inherit their weapons automatically should that happen.

* * *

**Clarisse and Chris (AN: When this shows up, it just means that this will be speaking solely about how the parents spend their last four hours with their children until they meet again-only for this chapter.)**

* * *

Clarisse and Chris were staring down at New York beneath them with Devon in Clarisse's arms, he was awake now, and staring curiously up at his mom and dad. They just smiled down at him, enjoying spending this little bit of time with their son.

"Look at you my little man, you will be big and strong one day, I just know it." Chris told his son while brushing the little bit of hair Devon has on his head out of his face.

"And whatever girl who wants to be with you, be kind to her and give her a chance, do not wait until it is too late to tell her that she means something to you. Never forget that my little boy." Clarisse said in the most kind and loving tone that anyone had ever heard her use.

Devon started crying, but not because he was hungry or needed to be burped, but because of the sadness radiating off of his parents, he could feel it and didn't like it.

Clarisse heard him and frowned before smiling sadly to her little boy, "Shh, Shh, its okay, its okay baby. Will your bedtime song help you feel better?" She asked and cooed to her little boy.

Chris just smiled as he soon held Devon and smiled at his son, as Clarisse sang softly to Devon.

"_Sleep my little Devon,  
let you dreams take wing,  
one day when you're big and strong,  
you will be a warrior._

_The war will be bloody,  
but you will be strong,  
you will protect your family,  
as I will protect you._

_As the years go by,  
and the war rages on,  
you will grow,  
to be the strongest of the strong._

_Yet one day when I am gone,  
you will grow and become so strong,  
I will wish one day to see you again,  
for one day when you're big and strong,  
you will be the warrior I know you are."_

As Clarisse finished her song, she smiled sadly as tears fell down her cheeks. She had based it off of the song from the second Lion King movie, but changed it to where it was a new song, and made for her little boy and him alone. As the family sat there, trying to enjoy the last three hours before they'd leave, possibly forever.

* * *

**Beckendorf and Silena**

* * *

Beckendorf and Silena were at the palace of Aphrodite, just smiling down at their children. Silena held sweet little Callum, and Beckendorf held his little Brisa. Both parents were sitting on Aphrodite's bright pink couch, while soft music played in the background, no lyrics were sung, only music played.

There was a strange silence in the room; it was as if both parents were waiting for something to happen, before they would sing to their children who had awoken once they entered the expensive perfume smelling palace. Beckendorf smiled as he placed Brisa on the ground, letting her crawl for a little while, and Silena did the same, both watching their son and daughter play together on the dark pink rug in front of them.

"They'll be beautiful once they grow up Silena; I can't wait to see them after the war is over." Beckendorf told his girlfriend, smiling both at her and at the kids.

Silena smiled too, but on the inside, she was afraid of what her boyfriend, and future husband, would think of the fact that the woman he loves is a traitor.

"Charlie, I need to tell you something important," Silena said, while watching her son playing with a small toy that she had gotten for him a few days go. It was a simply brown teddy bear, and Beckendorf had gotten Brisa a dark brown puppy toy for her to sleep with.

"What do you need to tell me Silena?" He asked, while sitting on the ground to make sure the kids will be okay.

Steeling herself, Silena sat in front of Beckendorf, and looked him in the eyes before speaking. "Charlie, I'm a spy for Kronos, and I'm not the only one, there is one other, but I don't know who it is." She told him, and paused for a moment, afraid of her boyfriend's reaction. "However, I swear on the River Styx, I will never tell Kronos about the children, not only ours, but everyone else's as well."

Looking up nervously, but she couldn't believe what she saw, Beckendorf was holding the kids and all three hugged her, the babies just wanted their momma to be happy. After receiving the loving embrace from her family, Beckendorf moved away and just smiled at the woman he loves.

"Silena, I will always love you, no matter what, and we can use what you tell Kronos to our advantage. After all if he thinks we're about to do one thing, but then another, we'd use it to our advantage. However we can never be too sure since there is another spy, and they might be closer to the enemy than you." Beckendorf told the woman he loves, while holding Brisa, while Silena held a sleeping Callum.

Both parents smiled for a short while before gently rocking their children into a fitful slumber.

* * *

**Travis and Kate**

* * *

Travis and Kate both smiled down at their sweet little girl, she had Kate's brown eyes, and Travis' brown hair color. Yet she had the look all children of Hermes had, she was a mischievous little child, but sweet too. Kate held Ginger in her arms, as she and Travis walked around Hermes' home; the god had the world's largest movie collection, CD collection, and anything else that can be downloaded.

Travis was looking down at his sword, he had already had his sword and Connor's sword magically changed to transport to his daughter in case he died. Kate would be giving her, the knives she uses. Both parents were happy to spend a little more time with their daughter, before she would leave for a while, possibly forever.

"Travis, I'm worried, I have a bad feeling that this might be the last time we will ever see our daughter again." Kate told her boyfriend, before sitting down on Hermes' couch in his living room.

"I know Kate, I feel the same way, but I'm even more worried about what might happen during the war. Even if we win, what if we die before that?" Travis questioned, while glancing worriedly at his baby girl sleeping soundly in her mother's arms.

"I'm worried about that too Travis and I just hope things turn out okay, you know." She said.

"Yeah I know Kate, I know." He replied in a sad voice, but smiled down at his baby.

* * *

**Thalia and Nico**

* * *

The only children of Hades and Zeus were in the Palace of Zeus and Hera since Hades didn't have a palace on Olympus. The young couple was sitting on the floor in the palace's living room, little Blake was playing with a toy his grandpa Hades gave to him, while wearing the little black jacket Nico got him. Thalia not having much time to spend getting something for her little boy, she wanted him to have to shield and spear in case she ever fell in battle. He would also receive Nico's sword in case he died as well.

Smiling down at her little boy, Thalia watched him play with the skeleton doll Hades gave to Blake.

"He's going to be a very strong hero one day Nico, I just know it." Thalia told the boy she loves.

"I know Thals, I know, but I'm worried that something bad will happen once the war comes." Nico told her, while staring down at his little boy.

Thalia nodded in agreement, she and Nico hadn't done the deed yet, but instead just had Nico's sperm implanted into her womb with the egg so they didn't have any type of sex when having their child. However they loved their child more than anything in the world. Thalia would have gladly lost her virginity to Nico had she didn't want to turn sixteen until after the prophecy was over, and she loved being with her sisters in the Hunt.

Blake was soon crawling towards Thalia, with his little toy in hand, smiling a toothless smile at his momma. She smiled back, as did Nico, both parents happy to spend this last little bit of time with their son.

"Nico, remember when we agreed to do this, I swore that I would never be like my horrible mother, I'd be there for our son, like I should have been there for my baby brother." The daughter of Zeus said holding her son in her arms, as somewhere in the background Skillet was playing.

"I remember Thals; I also swore that I'd be a better father than either of ours has been. My dad hid me to protect me, as we are doing with our son, but I also will be there when he needs me, no matter what the problem is." Nico said with a kind gentle smile on his face as he watched his son start to fall asleep to the loud but distant music in the background. "Whether I am dead or not…"

The two demigods remained silent after that, both not wanting to think about what would happen if they died before even seeing their son have his first birthday. Sighing, both Big Three demigods, just smiled down at their son, and tried to block out any and all negative thoughts about what will happen in the war.

* * *

**Pollux and Crystal**

* * *

Pollux and Crystal were in Dionysus' palace, with their twin children, Ariadne, was with them. She knew that this will be the only time she'd ever meet her step-grandchildren. She had to admit they were very beautiful. Little Raphael was very sweet, he had Hestia's auburn hair color, and Serena has her husband's hair color.

"They are very beautiful Crystal and Pollux." Ariadne said with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ariadne, I hope they will be okay on Calypso's island." Crystal said. Worry laced her tone, as she held little Raphael.

The goddess nodded, worried too about her grandchildren. "Hopefully things won't go bad during the war and the kids can come back right after Kronos has been defeated."

Both demigods nodded. "I just hope that if we make it out alive, that we'll be able to give our children a proper childhood, and not have to worry too much about what might happen." Crystal said worry laced her voice.

The others were silent, but agreed with her all the same, there was music playing in the background, it was Taio Cruz's song 'Telling the World', and its Crystal and Pollux's song. Smiling as the children soon fell asleep, the three in the room just relaxed for as long as they could before it was time to say good bye, even if it would only be for a while.

* * *

**Alyson and Michael**

* * *

Alyson and Michael were in Apollo's palace, since they didn't want to disrespect Artemis with having two boys within her own palace. Alyson is a sweet girl, brown hair, green eyes, and pale skin, and other than Michael, and a few other boys, who have gained her respect, is practically a mini Artemis in almost all of her personality. She loves to practice her archery, and even though she isn't a demigod, the gods allowed her on Olympus, and to help in the war, only because of her gifts and her blessing from Artemis, which was kept even though she gave birth to twins. Because of the blessing, her twins were able to inherit her abilities with a bow and arrow, well from Michael as well, as well as stealth as well.

Michael smiled at both Alyson and the twins, Celena has Artemis' auburn hair color, while Ace has dark blond hair, and both are beautiful. Alyson and Michael didn't talk for a while once they were in Apollo's palace; they just listened to the music around them that changed depending on their moods. Since the kids were giggling and laughing while playing with their toys, making the song in the background Taio Cruz 'Dynamite', it just made it easier to relax for as long as they could, before it was time.

Celena was trying to grab one of the arrows on the floor, but Michael, took it away before she could hurt herself. Ace was messing around with Apollo's bow, since it was safer than the arrow, Alyson didn't stop him, but instead let Celena play with her bow.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Alyson asked, she was surprised on how beautiful Olympus looked, but that changed when she heard Celena earlier whimpering. This made it easier to concentrate on why they were there.

"Yeah, it is Ali; I just hope we make it through the war to come." Michael said, voicing his worries.

Alyson just nodded, she felt the same way, but it didn't mean that she had to give in right away to what might happen, all she wants, is to watch her babies grow up, be there as they say their first words, take their first steps and fire their first bulls-eye with a bow and arrow. It was just something they both wanted to see, even if they were only teenagers, they would love their kids, and even in hard times, they'd take care of them.

In the background was soft music playing, it was the same song that Alyson and Michael listened to when they first met three years ago. It was 'Backseat of a Grey Hound Bus' by Sara Evans. The song was playing on the Grey Hound bus they were on that would take them to Manhattan; they were sitting next to each other when a three headed hydra attacked Michael. He would have been killed if it weren't for Alyson shooting it with the arrows Michael used to have on him, until the hydra knocked them out of his hands, same with his bow and arrow. It was actually after the hydra had been defeated, that the song had started and Alyson truly felt as if she had found where she belonged just from being on a Grey Hound bus, sitting next to Michael. Smiling, at each other, both teenagers just relaxed for as long as they could before the time came.

* * *

**Jason and Beth**

* * *

Jason and Beth had a unique relationship. They met five years ago, when Jason was being attacked by a hydra, and Beth happened to be nearby and helped out, however, it wasn't until later, and did she discover that Jason was Hera's son. Beth thought it was strange at first, but she didn't mind, after a while of getting to know him. They became friends quickly, and only a few years later, did the two become boyfriend and girlfriend.

The two of them had actually planned on getting married after they got out of college, since both swore on the River Styx to each other to be together for as long as their demigod lives allowed, and after when they were in the Underworld. All they wanted was to be together. However, if they lost the war, then all hope would be lost if they ever wanted to see their babies again.

Both sighed as they watched Fredric and Veronica play on the carpet of Demeter's living room. It was a happy sight to behold, both little ones just giggling and crawling around to have fun. It was a sweet thing to look at, but soon enough the two parents were frowning, "Jason, I really hope this war ends soon, I don't want them to grow up in a world where there seems to be nothing but violence around them." Beth mumbled, sadly.

Jason nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I know Beth, I know."

Both sighed, but soon enough they enjoyed watching their babies play, since it just might be the only time they'd ever see this.

* * *

**Grover and Juniper**

* * *

Grover and Juniper were also on Olympus, Juniper was there only by luck, that and the Olympians wanted them to spend some time with their son before he'd stay with the kids. Grover only agreed, if because he wanted Damon to have friends and to be safe in case something bad did happen to either him or Juniper.

"To think, that only a few months ago, you were pregnant, and now, we have a little boy." Grover said, while smiling at his young satyr son playing with his reed pipes.

Juniper nodded, and smiled down at her son, and then at her husband. "Yeah, it's almost unbelievable Grover."

He nodded his head in agreement, but soon enough he frowned, but tried to hide his sadness from Juniper, he didn't want her to worry about him. All he wanted was for his son to be happy and to not know about the war going on around him and the other kids.

Neither parent said a word about the war, nor did they comment about that this might be the last time they might ever see their son again. All they did was smile and play with their little boy, before putting to sleep when the time was right. Even if they die, all they want is for their son to be safe and okay with his parents, if only for a while.

* * *

**Percy**

* * *

Percy was in Athena's palace, since his father's was still under attack back in the ocean. Sadly Annabeth wasn't with him; she was back at camp, helping Chiron set up a defense for the camp should Kronos chose to attack there before heading for Olympus. Percy trusted Annabeth, but he had a feeling that something bad would happen, and he wanted Annabeth to say goodbye with him to their daughter.

However, he had another feeling that she's tired of goodbyes, and just wanted something to last. Percy sighed, as he watched Sofia Alani Jackson, his daughter; crawl around on the carpet, with two toys in her hands, before she went to play with the boxes nearby. It was a priceless moment that Percy would always cherish. Even if it would be the last time he'd ever see his daughter alive again, he wanted to remember this moment for a long time.

Smiling, he sat on the ground next to Sofia, watching her having fun and playing with the box. Percy loves his daughter, with every fiber of his being. If there was one thing he wanted more than any in the world, it would be that he wants his daughter to grow up with a complete family. Something he wasn't given, as he grew. He wanted her to know that she will always have the love of her mother and her father forever.

Percy had tears flowing down on his cheeks, before he began to sing right there in Athena's palace, as he picked up his baby girl from the carpet. He sang a song that his own mother sang to him when he was a baby. True, at the time the song fit him and his mother, but now in its own way, the song is for him and his baby Sofia.

'_Come stop your crying  
it'll be alright.  
Just take my hand,  
hold it tight._

_I will protect you,  
from all around you.  
I will be here,  
don't you cry._

_For one so small,  
you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you,  
keep you safe and warm.  
This bond between us  
can't be broken.  
I will be here,  
don't you cry.'_

Percy was crying more now, but his voice never wavered as he sang to his baby, who was starting to fall asleep in his arms.

''_Cause you'll be in my heart,  
yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more._

_You'll be in my heart,  
no matter what they say,  
you'll be in my heart, always._

_Why can't they understand  
the way we feel?  
They just don't trust,  
what they can't explain.  
I know we're different but,  
deep inside us;  
we're not that different at all._

_And you'll be in my heart,  
yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more.'_

So many tears were falling now, that Percy had to push the tears away from his face so they wouldn't land on his daughter.

'_Don't listen to them,  
'Cause what do they know.  
We need each other,  
to have to hold.  
They'll see in time,  
I know._

_When destiny calls you,  
you must be strong.  
I may not be with you,  
but you've got to hold on.  
They'll see in time,  
I know  
we'll show them together._

'_Cause you'll be in my heart,  
yes, you'll be in my heart.  
From this day on,  
now and forever more._

_Oh you'll be in my heart,  
no matter what they say.  
You'll be in my heart, always,  
Always.'_

Percy stopped, and his daughter was asleep, he didn't want to give her up, but if worse came to worse, he wanted her to have a safe and happy future. That song by Phil Collins was the only thing that would keep Percy's bad dreams away when he was younger, and now he only hoped that the same song his mother sang to him, would do the same for his daughter.

* * *

**Three Hours Later…**

* * *

The three hours were up, and all the demigod parents, along with their immortal parents, gathered, waiting for Hermes to come and bring Calypso to them. If only so that she could leave her island for a while, and so that they could all say their last words to their children before it was too late.

A few minutes later, Calypso and Hermes arrived. Hermes looking sad and Calypso worried. Percy smiled at seeing her, she was a great friend, and he'd always know that she has a good heart.

"Calypso, it's nice to see you again." Percy said with a smile on his face, and little Sofia asleep in his arms.

She looked at Percy, and smiled, "It's nice to see you too Percy, and whose that in your arms?"

Percy smiled sadly and fondly while looking down. "This Calypso is my daughter, Sofia Alani Jackson, isn't she beautiful."

Calypso nodded, and she even smiled at seeing the other children as well. Knowing what was going on, Hermes told her before he left, and she was happy to help. "Yes, she is Perseus, and well I hope that you'll win the war. If only so that the kids will have a good future."

Percy smiled and agreed with the daughter of Atlas. However, he soon handed Sofia to her, but not without whispering to her "You'll always be in my heart sweet little Sofia." Then handing her to the daughter of Atlas.

"Be careful, hold her gently." Percy told her, before backing up, tears falling down his cheeks once more.

Everyone else soon did he same, whispering sweet words to their children, before handing them over to Calypso's invisible servants, all demigod parents having tears in their eyes. Wanting nothing more than to never let go of their babies. Yet they had to let go, if only to keep them safe.

Percy handed Calypso a special baby bag that held all of the kids' toys and gifts from their parents, including magic IPODs, that had on them, all the current songs, but most importantly, the songs that meant the world to their parents. And in Percy's case, the song he sang to Sofia was on her IPOD, for her to listen to only.

Calypso accepted the bag, and was about to leave with Hermes, before Percy said five words that made her have tears of her own fall down her face. "Please protect our babies Calypso." After that, she left with all the kids, hoping that they wouldn't have to fight the same war as their parents when the time came.

However soon enough the parent's journeys will end when the war was over, and their children's would begin at the same time.

* * *

**Well, that's it, hope you all liked it, later :D Oh and please review :D**


End file.
